ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampopulor
Vampopulor is a vampiric saber-toothed cat kaiju native to Planet Bleadus and a few other worlds. Appearance Vampopulor is a giant saber-toothed cat, specifically resembling the largest and best-known species, Smilodon. However, it is slightly more cat-like and less bear-like than the stocky prehistoric lion relative. It has short white fur on its face, throat and underside, while its back is covered in bushy, very dark brown fur that grows in a way that slightly resembles a cape. The tail is noticeably longer than a saber-toothed cat's, and the ears somewhat bat-like. Its signature saber teeth are noticeably smaller than a Smilodon's (though still bigger than its other teeth,) more akin to those of a vampire or vampire bat, with needle-sharp points. Its eyes are red, and glow in the dark at night. Vampopulor cubs resemble smaller versions of the adults, but obviously less developed. Their fur is a lighter shade of brown, and gray rather than white. Their tails are shorter, faces flatter, and their ears are small and underdeveloped. As EX Vampopulor, its brown fur is dyed black while its white fur is now a bronze-like shade. The fur on its back and tail now emanates wisps of Minus Energy constantly, which can shapeshift into a few different things. Its saber teeth are larger than its normal form, and naturally red in color. Its eyes are now completely red orbs. In general, it has a much more fierce and ominous appearance. History The Vampopulors were originally a lesser race of saber-toothed cat kaiju known as the Sabalis. Despite still being powerful predators on their native Planet Bleadus, their race was in decline due to competition from a population of Horoboros which were also native to the planet. These kaiju were larger, stronger and more effective predators than the Sabalis, and had a knack for scavenging and stealing kills from the smaller predators. As the population of Sabalis continued to decline, a colony of Northsatan settled on Bleadus. These aliens also struggled with the environment, until they evolved vampiric tendencies. Where one population succeeded, another learned to do that same. Soon, the native Sabalis had evolved into a new predator: the Vampopulors. The new kaiju turned the tables on the Horoboros, which weren't able to get as much out of their kills as the Vampopulors. The rival beasts tried a life of scavenging, but Vampopulor kills were drained of their nutrients and left insufficient to eat. In due time, the original Sabalis and native Horoboros populations were driven to extinction by the vampiric predators. Forms - Cub= Vampopulor Cub Vampopulor cubs are smaller and less capable of defending themselves, so they are usually raised by their parents until they begin to grow into adults. Stats * Height: 9 m * Weight: 11,000 t Powers and Abilities * Night Vision: Though their eyes are not as developed as the adult, young Vampopulors still have excellent vision in the dark. * Roar Signal: Vampopulor cubs can emit a distress cry which will alert the adults to their location, and possible danger. - EX= EX Vampopulor EX Vampopulor is the result of Vampopulor being injected with the EX Serum. This evolves the monster into a powerful form with enhanced vampiric abilities, increased strength and agility, and energy manipulation. Stats * Height: 42 m * Weight: 53,000 t Powers and Abilities * TBA }} Trivia * Vampopulor is based on the Vampire Beast of Bladenboro, and naturally a saber-toothed cat, which the Vampire Beast resembles. ** Its design is based on eyewitness accounts of the Vampire Beast, including that it was once seen with a cub, as well as different species of saber-toothed cat and even traditional vampires, with a color scheme based on them and bat-like ears to reflect their association with bats. *** Any features of the Vampire Beast not in its adult form are added to the cub's design. * The name Vampopulor is a portmanteau of "vampire" and the scientific name "Smilodon populator." ** It was originally going to be named Sabyre, but was changed because Kit thought it sounded too similar to Soboure. * Originally, Vampopulor was going to be a Horoboros variation called Bladenboros, but this was scrapped in favor of making an original kaiju. ** I killed a bunch of Horoboros in their backstory for the lols. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Kit's Continuity Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:EX Kaiju